battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars Battlefront Wiki talk:Things we want in future Battlefront games
star wars battlefront 3 he that this game is coming out in 2013 2015 or 2017 Obi wan masterexxx10 (talk) 21:35, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Is it? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 07:00, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Apparently...Yes! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:20, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Stormtrooper Zombies Zombie mode should definitely be included in Battlefront. Zombies exist in the Star Wars universe (e.g. Death Troopers novel) 08:04, December 2, 2013 (UTC)J The canon of the extended universe, especially novels, could be debated greatly. A lot of it self-conflicts, or is just 'special snowflake' garbage. So... 23:43, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Cleanup Needed This list really needs help. User:Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 01:08, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Awful list A few things. First off, this list needs a serious revision. I get that everyone has their own section of wants, but it's incredibly repetitive, and the spelling on some is.. deplorable. Second, there's a lot of outdated material (Referring to PS2/Xbox as 'current-gen') that could be altered or removed. Again, I get that everyone has their own wants, but the list would be more concise if it were boiled down, and listed by popularity. For example, most people mention single-player. This could be listed as 'Single-player functionality x5' or however many people mentioned it. I'd be willing to edit it, but I'd not want to do it if others think it's a bad idea. Thanks P.S. Am I doing the signature right? 23:42, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Go for it If you really want to put your self through trying to bring some kind of order to this page, then by all means go ahead :D. However For now I would keep users individual lists, with consistent formatting, however removing duplicated or outdated info from the anonymous list is fine. Also the sig does work, and you are using it correctly. Any reason you are not using an account? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:10, March 19, 2014 (UTC) I agree! Indeed, we might go and even rename the page "Things We Want for the Next Battlefront" and turn it to one massive general listings with support by signature (maybe via template). Example of this: *Seamless ground to space combat. -(list of signature here) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:00, June 8, 2014 (UTC) * *:O perfect starwars Battlefront Ideas There have been rumors of the starwars battlefront reboot coming out next christmas of 2015.Not sure if it will be confermed or not but there are a couple things I want in the new upcoming game that is being created by EA and DICE. heres a list of my ideas.... *New DLC's every few months that include starwars planets *Galactic Conquest *Storyline that switches off from the rebels to the empire *Squadrons to join or create Online *Instant Action Online *The ability to switch from 3rd person to first *customize weapons and Armor Online *The ability to start up from the ground into space *Ground breaking effects and sounds *Republic Commando DLC **It's not a rumor. Add this these to the main article under your username. --User:Thecrazyweirdo Talk 17:51, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Star wars Battlefront ideas The starwars battlefront reboot is coming out next christmas of 2015. There are a couple things I want in the new upcoming game that is being created by EA and DICE. heres a list of my ideas.... *New DLC's every few months that include starwars planets *Galactic Conquest *Storyline that switches off from the rebels to the empire *Squadrons to join or create Online *Instant Action Online *The ability to switch from 3rd person to first *customize weapons and Armor Online *The ability to start up from the ground into space *Ground breaking effects and sounds *Republic Commando DLC *Scorestreaks/Killstreaks (Earn Hero or Villian) You DO know there's a main article for this, right? Add this list there under your name. User:Thecrazyweirdo Talk 18:02, November 27, 2014 (UTC) The Ideas of "MASTER MAC" I read quite a bit of the ideas and not once did I see customizable hero's and villains instead of being Luke over and over why not after a kill streak use your own fully custom Jedi or sith or bounty hunter. speaking of bounty hunters why not have a mode where you make your own bounty hunter and form up together and get paid to defeat another group of bounty hunters same idea goes for hero's a giant battle of Jedi vs. sith because that's what 90% of the star wars fans want is to feel like they are in this galaxy far far away. ( 02:50, October 7, 2015 (UTC)) MASTER MAC *I added your idea to the "By: Anonymous" section. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 03:10, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Name Since the page name is pretty outdated now, how about we change it to "Things We Want in Future Battlefront Games"? --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 03:13, October 7, 2015 (UTC)